nightmare_fuel_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of The Horse Head
The Return Of The Horse Head is the third episode of the second season of Nightmare Fuel TV. It is the twelfth episode overall. Featured clips * A nude elder stretching his mouth and making a weird noise. * A stunt on a playground roundabout goes bad. * More weirdness courtesy of EverythingIsTerrible; this time we have a man hunting for a yeti. * More pranks from Mediocre Films. * A B&W clip of a man asking another if he seen things...underwater...or something like that. * The pizza song from Mary-Kate & Ashley, slowed down. * A 3D animation of a chubby woman at a beach rolling into the water. Orcas are floating near her as haunting music plays. * A brief clip of a man saying that something will make you vomit. * A bald man making a throat slitting motion. * And the next dude says that "YOU ARE....A DOUCHEBAG." * A girl's cringe-inducing attempt at "I Will Always Love You". * A scene from Funky Forest with a bizarre after school club performance. * The music video for "Schweine" by Glukoza. * A man kissing cats, to their discomfort. * Three men in animal masks (one of them a horse head) having a round of Russian roulette. * An explosive edit of a video featuring Boo the Fluffy Dog. * A black man with bulging eyes. * Thomas Edison's elephant electrocution on Topsy. * A man inflating a raft, only for his son to jump on it, making his head explode. * The life of a guy with big eyes, we suppose. * An EverythingIsTerrible edit of some kids singing some religious song. * A black guy stretching his mouth. * Another 3D animation, depicting a different woman stretching her mouth. * A trio of kittens getting dressed up and groomed. * Cyriak's video with never-ending hands titled "Hand Fingers". * An explosive edit of a jumping barn owl. * And now, the Rick Rolling Horse! * An old woman trying to hunt. More EIT. * A news story of someone killed and burned on their birthday. * That kid with glasses lip synching to a 50 Cent song. The rapper himself later joins in. * A 3D cat spasming. * Horse head wearing guy dancing like crazy. * Our favorite bitch is back trying to explain random shit. * More footage from TV Carnage. * A man gets his head stuck up an elephant's ass. * Two guys dressed as Link and Mario performing a dance number. * Another Cyriak video; an animation of zombie cats. * A guy showing off his recorder/VHS collection. * Some chick name Spaz Wendy doing a strange dance. * Chuck Norris explaining why he isn't going to Mount Rushmore. * A baseball player trips and falls before reaching the base. * Again from EIT; an old woman teaching us about worms. * An Asian man with an oversized head is visited at the hospital by a friend. * We end with Pumpkin Man dancing. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes